Lost Love Yet Returned
by warrior-princess-1311
Summary: When Percy Jackson goes missing, it's up to his girlfriend, Annabeth to find him. But what happens when the goddess of love and beauty decides to lend a helping hand? Things start to go desperately wrong. (rated T to be safe)
1. Prologue

**A/N: written by request from the lovely pertemis45. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Prologue**

The air was cold and damp. In the distance, you could still hear the rumbling of the thunder from the passing storm.

Since it was nearly three in the morning, everyone was asleep. Not a light was on in either the big house or any of the cabins.

A shadow silently slid through the camp. Passing over the minor gods' cabins, it had only one in its sights.

It hovered over Zeus' cabin for moment before moving on. It finally came to rest over the Poseidon cabin.

Inside, Percy Jackson lay sleeping. It wasn't a restful sleep as most demigods were plagued by nightmares. His brow was furrowed and sweat caused his pajamas to cling to his skin.

The shadow slid silently into the open window. No one saw or heard him come nor go. He was gone like the silent flutter of a doves wings.

The wind whistled through the windows of the now empty cabin. The bed lay unmade and deserted.

Percy Jackson was gone.

* * *

 **I'm so excited to be writing this! hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up hopefully in the near future! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth woke to the sound of a frantic and distraught Grover calling her name. After waking from a rather unpleasant dream, she was a little disoriented and ended up falling out of bed as the satyr stuck his head inside the window of the cabin, letting out a nervous bleat.

She jumped to her feet right as the cabin door banged open and Grover came flying in. He was dressed in the usual camp Halfblood t-shirt and blue jeans. He wasn't wearing a cap, which he usually did to conceal the horns that were now too long for just his curly hair to hide, and his sneakers seemed to be missing.

"Grover, what is it?" Annabeth asked, a little grumpy after the abrupt wake-up call.

"Something's wrong." Grover replied, wringing his hands. He nervously pranced in place, his hooves creating a loud clopping noise in the quiet cabin.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked cautiously.

"This is bad. This is very bad! Oh, this is so bad!" Grover cried.

"Grover!" Annabeth shouted, snapping him out of his panicked state. "I'm going to ask you, one last time. What is the matter?"

"It's Percy. He's gone."

Annabeth was out of the cabin and racing down the line of cabins before Grover had a chance to finish his sentence. Her heart was racing as she threw open the door to Percy's cabin and bolted inside. She skidded to a halt before his empty bed.

"No. No, no, no, NO!" Annabeth cried, kicking the bedpost.

Grover came running into the cabin then, panting.

Annabeth turned on him in anger and fear. "Where is he, Grover? Where's Percy?"

Grover shook his head. "I don't know. When I came to get him this morning, he wasn't here. I have no idea where he would have gone. I searched the entire camp, but it's like he disappeared."

Annabeth let out a frustrated groan and raced past Grover. She heard the satyr let out a nervous bleat before following after her.

She bolted out the door and up to the big house. Chiron was waiting for her when she arrived.

"Chiron, what's going on? Where's Percy?" Annabeth demanded.

"Calm down, Annabeth. Panicking won't help the situation. I do not know where Percy is, but I have every intention of finding out." Chiron stated firmly.

Annabeth took a shaky breath. He was right. She had to get herself under control. She was the daughter of the goddess Athena. She wasn't supposed to freak out like this. She had to start thinking straight.

"Who would have done this?" Annabeth asked, her tone much calmer.

"I might have an idea, but I would have no idea why." Chiron answered thoughtfully.

"Who?"

Chiron shook his head. "I believe it best, if you went and had a chat with our Oracle. Ms. Dare."

Annabeth sighed. "Fine."

* * *

"Annebeth!" Rachael greeted as Annabeth approached her. Rachael was perched on one of the benches overlooking the now empty campfire.

"Hey, Rachael." Annabeth said solemnly, perching herself down next to her.

Rachael frowned. "What is it?"

"You haven't heard? I would have guessed the whole camp would be buzzing with the news by now." Annabeth said, surprised.

Rachael shook her head. "I haven't heard anything since I got up this morning."

"Percy's gone." Annabeth said simply, her eyes tearing up.

"What?" Rachael shouted, jumping to her feet. "Are you serious? How have I not heard about this yet?"

Annabeth jumped to her feet with Rachael. "That's why I'm here."

"You need me to give you a prophecy so you can go find him." Rachael needed her understanding. "I'm still not great at bringing them on intentionally, but I'll do my best."

The red-head closed her eyes, held her breath until her face turned red and clenched her fists. Annabeth watched in concern. The poor girl looked like she was about to pass out. After a moment, she gasped out a breath, opened her eyes and relaxed her fists. She shook her head sadly and Annebeth could tell that Rachael was disappointed with herself.

"There's nothing." Rachael sighed. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. Usually I can at least feel something, but there's nothing. It's like the oracle part isn't even there. It's weird."

Annabeth sighed. "That's alright, Rachael." She turned with a jerk and started marching back up toward the cabins.

"This isn't going to stop you, is it?" Rachael's voice stopped Annabeth in her tracks.

"What?" Annabeth asked, turning to face the red-head.

"You're going to go anyway, aren't you?"

Annabeth gave a slight shrug. "I've done it before. Who's to say I can't do it again."

Rachael frowned. "Yeah, but Clarisse had a prophecy that included you. You just didn't realize it at the time. No one has a prophecy this time. It's never safe going out there, but without a prophecy it's even worse."

"Someone's got to go find him." Annabeth pointed out. "I'll be fine." With that, she turned and trotted back up to her cabin.

* * *

Annabeth packed a backpack full of things that she would need, including some embrosia and necter. She wasn't going to tell Chiron that she was going. He would only try to stop her since she didn't have a prophecy. If she could sneak out while everyone was eating breakfast, no one would even realize she was gone. That is until her class that she had to teach that afternoon. By then though, she would be far enough away that she couldn't be caught.

After she had packed her bag, she slipped out of her crowded cabin and over to the now empty Poisidon cabin. When she entered, Annabeth was overwhelmed with a sense of loss. She almost broke down in tears then and there, but she fought them back, refusing to even let one tear drop.

Sinking down onto Percy's bed, she rubbed her fingers over his blankets. It hadn't been that long ago that they had both sat there, recounting the multiple times they had saved the world together. They had joked about it, but the situations had been nowhere near funny at the time.

"He wouldn't want you to do it you know." A voice sounded from the doorway.

Annabeth jumped a little as her head whipped around to see who it was. She let out a breath when she saw that it was only Sydney. She was a fairly new camper, only having been there for about a month or so. A daughter of Nike, she seemed to be pretty nice to Annabeth for the most part. Sydney had had the hots for Percy though ever since she had arrived. In that aspect, Annabeth was a little weary of the girl.

"I'm sorry?" Annabeth questioned.

"Percy wouldn't want you to risk your life like that for him." Sydney stated matter-of-factly.

"Who says I was going after him?" Annabeth said, meeting the girl's eyes dead on.

Sydney raised an eyebrow. "Girl, it's not that hard to figure out. You two are dating and obviously very close. You have a fully packed backpack at your feet and you have that look in your eyes. It looks exactly the same as people describe." She said.

Annabeth shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now could you please leave me alone for a minute."

Sydney shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. Just don't do anything stupid." Before Annabeth could respond, Sydney was gone.

Sydney was probably right about Percy not wanting Annabeth to risk her life for him, but that wouldn't stop her. Annabeth never did as Percy told her. Why start now? He needed help and she was prepared to give it in any way she could.

As she stood to leave, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Frowning, she padded over to the small end table at the end of the bed. Her heart dropped when she saw what it was. Percy's pen, Riptide was sitting on the wooden table. That couldn't be right. The sword never left his pocket. What was it doing here?

Annabeth looked over to the bed. Percy's pajamas were lying at the end of his unmade bed, which meant that he was wearing his jeans. So why was Riptide sitting here? Without Percy?

Carefully, she picked it up. This could only mean one thing. This situation just became a whole lot more complicated and dangerous. Percy was definitely in trouble and it was up to Annabeth to rescue him.

* * *

 **Leave a comment let me know what you think! :)**


	3. AN

**A/N: I'm really sorry guys but due to life's craziness at the moment Lost Love Yet Returned will have to be put on hold. I will be finishing it. I just can't juggle all three jobs along with two stories at the time. Again I'm really sorry...**


End file.
